


Cold

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Series: 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship [4]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Ninja Storm
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-08
Updated: 2012-04-08
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Cold- Cam hates the cold, but will gladly put up with it, so long as Hunter is there to keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Inspired by spoodle monkey. Thank you for lending me all your 25 ideas, hope you like how I developed them. And for the rest of you. Look up 25 looks into Cam and Hunter's relationship if you want to see the whole list that I have to do.
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own, not now, not ever, the serie. That doesn't mean I don't wish it was the contrary.

He hated winter. Scratch that, he hated the end of autumn and winter. The falling of the leaves were depressing even if their colors were beautiful. Especially the red ones. Looking back, he should had noticed that he was already fascinated by the color red. Maybe that was one of the reasons he fell for Hunter? He shivered. He really hated the cold.

When he was young, he used to love the winter season. He could remember his childhood days where he would spend hours in the snow, making snowmen with his parents, creating snow angels early in the morning when the snow was still fresh on the Academy ground. He remembered his mother, teaching him how to make the perfect snowball, sneaking around so that they could hit his father. How they would drink hot chocolate after spending hours in the snow and cold. His mother would always prepare a special brand of hot chocolate for them. Putting a little bit of cinnamon (spice and stick) and toasted marshmallows that they did on the spot from a small kitchen fire. His father would sometimes join them. The whole family would spend the cold winter nights talking, laughing, joking, … in short, a very happy time. Summer in his eyes.

But that all changed when his mother fell sick and died. It was during the winter time too. She collapsed on the morning just after Christmas. Six hours later, that seemed much longer in his memory, she was diagnosed with cancer. It was to late to fight it. She had less than a year to live. Cam was only six when this tragedy changed his whole life. She died one year later, the same day she was brought in. They buried her on a cold grey day. Cam couldn't get warm enough despite the so many layers of clothing he had put on. He had this cold place in his heart. A gaping hole that he was unable to fill.

His father wasn't helpful, to caught up in his own personal grief. It would be to late before he realized that he should take care of his child. An ice barrier had already been erected between them, stemming from the female samurai's death, layers added from the refusal of the Ninja to train his son in the ancestral arts. It was cold in the house between them. Cam's only escape coming from the artificial warmth of the computer. He studied extra hard so that he could escape the icy house to go to University. He couldn't socialize since he was younger than most of his peers as well as having this block of ice in his body. He was always cold, albeit less than before, the years mellowing slightly the icy winter on his heart and mind. The smiling little boy was lost in a snowstorm without knowing how to get out.

All that changed when Hunter came into his life. He was one of the few who still persisted to batter down the icy shields in his spirit. The personality burning like a sun, slowly like in spring, then fiery like summer time. Even if during the first times he was brutally attacked, the Thunder Ninja kept going on. He prodded, touched, pushed, pulled every single buttons on Cam that would provoke an emotion, even if it was anger. Every time he got, every chance he could take, he would brutally take Cam away from the safety of his computer, from his illusionary but safe flame, heaven. Whatever Hunter did, Cam was glad that he never gave up on him. Hunter was his warmth, his summer, his fire, his sun. He was the one that melted his ice. And he was the one that stole his heart.

Tonight he was cold. A snowstorm was raging outside there apartment. One of the worse in the past twenty years. He was cocooned in a very thick quilt, one that Tori made for every one of them. The quilt had a very elegant design of various ideograms and pictures that represented each and every one of them. The background was in light-forest green while the ideograms were in deep-crimson red. The pictures were in the colors that represented the rangers. It was warm, it was colorful and it was perfect for Cam who was in front of a fire, a hot cocoa, just like his mother use to make, by his side. He was lucky, he had found the recipe in a sort-of diary cookbook while searching the basement for something. He forgot what it was.

"Hey, you been waiting long for me?" a voice behind him asked.

Cam just smiled and tilted his head back. A kiss was pressed into his lips. "Hey" he murmured. "You're back. I didn't here you."

That got him a chuckle. "I finally snuck up on you? Damn am I good. Is there a place for me in there? It's cold out there."

"Sure, come in." Hunter joined him, bodies pressed together as the quilt surrounded them. They lay there side by side, watching the flames of the fire. Taking in each others warmth.

Finally, like every time when he was warm and content, Cam started to feel sleepy. But he didn't want to move. He laid his head on his boyfriend's. "I love you." he murmured before he was lured into the arms of Morpheus by the flickering flames. Barely hearing Hunter's reply, but knowing what he said.

Cam hates the cold. It brought to many bad memories. However, he will gladly put up with it. As long as Hunter is there to keep him warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews will get you a virtual Cam and Hunter plushies. So do your duty and support them by reviewing.


End file.
